


Urges (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray has no idea what he's in for





	Urges (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipM2Kx8FcLQi8hKcqXIVfMntMzAGtWsRE_ZAjspGYwaLo14nMPOJdNc8O517O5alkA?key=WDFJV1VqRG5Remh0T05scmhPYWVaY1R6d0hmUWZn&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
